It is known that hair and/or the scalp may be subjected to different treatments to benefit the hair and/or scalp. The benefit of head massage, of course, has long been recognized. Phototherapy is an emerging treatment modality that is known or believed to desirably affect, among other hair and/or scalp characteristics, hair volume, texture, color, and quality; and that is known or believed to prevent hair loss, promote hair vitality and/or growth, and to promote cell growth or health among other hair and/or scalp benefits.
Handheld phototherapy devices heretofore, such as the Leimo Personal Hair Laser or the HairMax Laser Comb, have been limited to combs the comb fingers of which served as positioning elements to sequentially space the comb correctly to the scalp as it was moved through the hair to confront different parts of the scalp during a phototherapeutic treatment session. Any massage action provided by the heretofore known phototherapeutic combs was manually provided by so manipulating the comb as to cause the comb fingers to be moved into massaging scalp contact in a manner corresponding to the controlling movements manually imparted to the comb. To impart the requisite manual motions to provide phototherapy or manual massage, however, a degree of learning and skill was required which constricted their utility. Moreover, the heretofore known phototherapeutic combs have been comparatively expensive, on the order of hundreds if not thousands of dollars, which has restricted their utility to a comparatively few users.
There is thus a need for a light and massage multi-therapy hairbrush that is comparatively low in cost and easy to use in light and/or massage therapy modes.